ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Stone (Orion Continuity)
The Heart Stone is Orion's and Zoe's equivalent to a color timer. It naturally appears on their people. Appearance The Heart Stone appears as a three point clockwise swirl where a normal color timer would be. For a good Ultra it is amber in appearance, for an evil one it is Opal. When injured the Heart Stone flashes either yellow or red (good and evil respectively) Nature The Heart Stone is basically an alternate form of the Color Timer. In the Orion Universe, the Color Timer is a large nerve/biotic cluster connected directly to an Ultra's heart/energy core. The Heart Stone is no different, but its larger shape means that it is a larger cluster. Damage to it is the same as hitting a normal Color Timer, however the Heart Stone's relation to the body is different. The Heart Stones are the result of Orion's people twin hearts, merging into one energy core. All Heart Stones *Adaption: The Heart Stone wielders have an unusual feature about themselves, continuous battle causes their bodies to adapt and become more suited for combat, sometimes causing the appearance of new body features such as Claws. However, the changes do not automatically appear without cause. Possible changes include... **'Crest Weapons': The crest of Ultras may suddenly change to become crest weapons **'Ultra Armor': The Ultra's skin may gain harden, thickened sections of natural armor similar to UItraman Noa and Dark Zagi. The skin also grows resistant to any form of attack used against it repeatedly, such as the cold, acid, electricity etc. **'Elbow Blades': The Ultra may suddenly grow elbow blades like Ultraman The Next, with the Ultra Armor adaption these may become Bracers of a sort. **'Beam Lamp': The Ultra may suddenly gain a Beam Lamp for easier firing of beams. **'Forehead Crystal': The Ultra may instead gain a crystal which they may use to manipulate internal energy for type/mode change. **'Protectors': The Heart Stone may cause an Ultra to start growing Protectors. **'Armor': The Heart Stone may cause the appearance of Bracers and Shin Guards **'Claws': Some Ultras may gain natural armor over their fingers that double as claws. **'Crystals': Heart Stone holders could possibly gain crystals all over their body that improve energy manipulation. It is important to note that the Heart Stone only causes the body to adapt for combat and maybe even new body features, but it does not cause the Ultra's combat power to increase. Also, adaptions gained by the normal Heart Stone, are not passed down to children. Ultraman Orion's *Hidden Power: Orion is unique in that instead of his body simply changing over time his internal power grows with the severity of his injuries. He can unleash this power via the technique Orion Core, basically the Heart Stone allows the owner to suddenly and quickly release bursts of their hidden power, resulting in anything from an energy blasts, a full body emission of energy or a change in appearance as such new Body Features appearing, or a form change. Unlike normal Heart Stones, Orion's Combat Power actually increases over time. *Light of Zen: When Orion mastered the Light of Zen, the power resided in his Heart Stone, turning it gold. His Heart Stone caused his body to adapt for combat, changing his Ultra armor and actually increasing his natural strength. It is ultimately unknown how or why Orion's Heart Stone does this. It is possibly because of Zoe's Zoer Virus attack, his impalement and subsequent surgery on his Heart Stone or a combination of both factors. Another theory states that the presence of his Wiseman's Eye, is what caused this mutation, as it is noted that at least one of his children inherited this trait. Dark Zoe's Dark Zoe's Heart Stone is black due to her evil nature, as a good Ultra it would be amber. It is full with the Light of Malice and some of the Light of Instinct, though not in the same way as the Light of Zen. Other than these differences it acts like a normal Heart Stone. Dark Ultras The Dark Ultras from Orion's dream/memory also had black Heart Stones, implying the Heart Stone turns black in reaction to being on a dark ultra. Ultrawoman Diana's Due to her mixed nature Diana's Heart Stone has the glow of a Color Timer but is blue instead of green. Like her father's continued training and combat will cause her internal power to increase, and she may even develop new powers and forms. Trivia *The Heart Stone is based of Ultraman Nexus' Energy Core and the Heisei Gamera's ability to evolve itself (hence why his appearance changed over the course of three movies) *The term Combat Power does not refer to Orion's physical strength, it refers to how much energy he can exert in combat, this refers how much strength can be exerted in one attack, for how long and how much damage can be endured. To better explain, imagine a classical giant, such a being would have great strength, but if they swing a club a few times and are then tired, you can say he has low combat power. Orion's physical strength may not have increased but with a high enough combat power he can perform feats that may beyond his normal limits. Category:Orion Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:SolZen321